Annabeth: Greek and Roman
by Grizzie13
Summary: This Is Annabeth and Percy's life after The follow up series to Percy Jackson and The Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus. Told from Annabeth's POV. It starts with how her life is now that she is almost 19 and she and Percy have moved to New Rome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Okay, so This is my first Upload, and I really hope you like it! I write all the time, but this is the first time i'm publishing anything I've written. This takes place almost two years after the follow up series to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus. Annabeth and Percy are Living in New Rome. Please write a Review!**

Chapter 1

Something is going to happen. Soon. I don't know what, or if it's going to be good or bad, but I have been to Tartarus and back, and I highly doubt it could be worse than Tartarus.

All I know is that it has something to do with Percy. I just keep having this dream, and as soon as I woke up I forgot what happened. I just remember Percy and the feeling that something was _really_ important.

I get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. Even though I finished moving to New Rome almost 3 months ago, I still am getting used to having my own place. I miss the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The smell of the strawberries all around the camp, Capture the Flag, and all the campers. Even Travis and Connor Stoll, no matter how annoying they are.

I hear my door open and close and my hand goes directly to my dagger, retrieved from Tartarus by Hazel Levesque and her awesome Metal sensing powers. She went to the edge of the pit and was actually able to bring it and Daedalus' laptop out of there. And afterwards, as a gift from my mother for finding her statue, Athena enchanted them both to return to me like Percy's sword. The Laptop comes back as a phone, and the knife comes back as a watch. All I have to do is tap the nob on the side, and it turns back into a knife. Which I finally named Castellan after Luke, who gave it to me in the first place.

"Hey Wise Girl. Good morning." I let go of the watch and turn around.

"How did you get in here, Seaweed Brain?" I ask him before giving him a good morning kiss.

"Leo taught me how to pick a lock." He says grinning.

"Of course he did. My life wouldn't be fun otherwise." I say. "Are you hungry? I was just about to eat."

"Why do you even ask?"  
"Good question. Cereal is in the pantry. Fix me a bowl too."

We sit on the window seat while we eat, just talking about stuff like College, Legion training, light things like that. Things are finally calming down for us after saving the world. Twice.

"So, you know how school ends next week?" He asks me.

"Mmmm-huh." I say with a mouthful of Frosted Flakes.

"And how I have that early discharge from the legion in two weeks for Helping save the world From Gaea."

"Yeah."

"And how you're turning 19 in a month."

"A month sooner than you."

"You know I hate it when you bring that up."

"Yeah, that's why I do. So what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just a surprise early birthday present." He holds up two tickets. "I know how much you miss Camp Half-Blood. So I had a talk with Hermes and he gave me tickets for a train ride from here to Long Island, New York." I tackle him with a hug, spilling milk and cereal all over the place, but I don't care.

"I love you so much right now!" I say as we sit up and get back on the window couch. I kiss him. "Thank you!"

"Love you too. And you're welcome. I'm pretty psyched to see Jason and Grover."  
"I can't wait to see Piper! Oh, and Juniper! And Calypso! I haven't seen her since we left home!" I catch myself on the word home. I have to remind myself New Rome is my home now. Percy really likes it here, and I don't want him to think I don't want to stay here. I mean, I like it okay, and college is great. It's just not where I grew up.

"Gods of Olympus." Percy breaths.

"What?"  
"I just saw you have your first girly squealy moment."  
"Your brain is full of Kelp."  
"There's the Annabeth we all know and love." He kisses me, and it's a good long one. We leave soon after, walking the streets of New Rome.

"So when are we leaving?" I ask him. He laces his fingers with mine.

"About three weeks. June first."  
"Right. June first. Start of the month named for Hera."  
"I thought you had made your peace with her."  
"It's more like a cease fire." He laughs.

"Okay. So happier thoughts. The Train Hermes got us tickets for, well we're riding first Class. Oh, and Frank and Hazel are coming too! But anyways, we're getting living quarters. 4 beds, bathroom, shower, and it's all in the luxury car. There's a dining car not far from ours that…" He goes on and tells me all about it as we walk the streets of New Rome. We get to the college, too soon if you ask me, and he kisses me goodbye. On my way to class, I still can't shake the feeling something big is about to happen.

 **Okay That's all for now! I'm going to try to add a new Chapter next week, if I can figure all this out. Go ahead and let me know what you think of this! Thank Y'all so much! I really hope you like this, and please write reviews! If you can think of anything i could do to make it better, let me know! I'm also going to be posting an original story on FictionPress that I'm working on. Same username. I hope y'all will check it out!** **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So I'm continuing the story now that I've figured out all of this, or at least I think I have. :) So now we're at the point in the story where Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel are on their way to Camp Half-Blood. Please read and write reviews!**

Chapter 2

I can't stop smiling as I sit with Percy, Hazel, and Frank. We're at the train station in San Francisco, Waiting for our train to get here. A direct railroad between the two camps is being built, but it's on it's way. For now we'll just travel with the mortals.

"I'm going to go get a burger." Percy says. He gets up and kisses my cheek and heads over to a McDonalds across the street.  
"Think I'll go with Percy." Frank says. He squeezes Hazel's hand and follows.

"What?" Hazel asks me as soon as they're gone. I can't help but notice how much she's grown in the last 2 years. She's almost as tall as me now. Her golden brown hair comes half way down her back. She now wears a magical bracelet of precious jewels, She has birthstones for each month of the year.

"Oh, Nothing. I'm just excited about going to Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth, spill." She says.

"Nothing to spill. I just have been having these dreams-"  
"What happens in them?"  
"I can't remember. I just remember Percy and the feeling that something _really_ important was about to happen."  
"Right."

"It's the truth!

"Okay." She says smirking. She knows something.

"What's going on?"

"What?"  
"You know something."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Hazel. Give me a hint."  
"Fine. Diamond Coral." Percy and Frank get back and sit down again.

"Sorry. Are we interrupting girl talk?" Frank asks.

"Just finished. This trip back to Camp Half-Blood is really a Hosty-Tosty idea!" Hazel says.

"Uh…..what?" Percy asks.

"It's what we would say in my time when something is a good idea."

"Okay. So Percy, does the phrase "Diamond Coral" mean anything to you?" I ask him. He looks surprised for half a second, but tries to cover it up.

"Uh, not really, no." He says. Frank laughs. Hazel just sits there smiling.

"Uh-Huh. Fine. I'll pretend I Believe you." I say. "So Frank, is Reyna okay with you leaving for the summer?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"She needed me to go anyways. See how things are operating with the Romans over there."  
"I bet she's trying to find a way to make more time for herself in Camp Jupiter and New Rome so she can meet up with Aaron." Hazel says.

"I hope it works out for her. But that always confused me. Didn't Aphrodite tell her she wouldn't find love with another demigod?" I ask. Over the last couple of years Reyna has become one of my best friends. We can relate on a lot of things, being the daughters of two war goddesses, and the more I get to know her the more I realize how fun and casual she can be when she's just hanging out.

"Aaron isn't a demigod. He's the grandson of Hermes. 2nd generation." Percy tells me.

I hear a train whistle. I jump out of my seat.

"Here it comes! Here it comes!" I squeal. Then I realize I really did just have a squealy moment and try to tone it down.

We board it as soon as it stops. The conductor leads us to our room, and I fall on the bed. It feels like I'm lying on the softest cloud in the sky. I sit up and look around the room. It really _is_ the luxury car. Fine oak furniture, carefully carved doorways. I feel the sheets beneath me. Downy sheets. It has a huge window letting sunlight in from the outside. Percy smiles at me and sits our bags down next to our beds, then falls on the bed next to me.  
"Oh, I never want to get up." He says.

"This is Amazing!" I say. But I see Hazel looks a little concerned.

"Only one room for all of us?" She asks. She's been doing good adjusting to modern life, but I can tell it bothers her to be sleeping in the same room as a guy. I'm not too happy about it either, but I am not about to complain.

"It'll be okay, Hazel." I say. "You and I can have beds on one half of the room, Percy and Frank can have beds on the other. We can use My Yankee hat for invisibility when we change and the boys can change in the Bathroom." She smiles a little and nods.

"Okay, But I don't need your hat." She says and twists a stone on her bracelet. She disappears from sight. I hear her laugh and she becomes visible again.

"Woah!" Percy says. "What all does that Bracelet do?"

"Most of the stones have a power, some more than one."  
"Lucky." Percy says. Hazel only nods with a smirk.

Suddenly I notice there are only three of us here. "Uh, where did Frank go?" Then I hear a yap, and see a small white bulldog puppy lying on a bed. Percy smiles and goes and scratches him behind the ear. Frank starts shaking his foot uncontrollably, although he looks like he's trying not to. Finally he just changes back to human form.

"Man, you know I hate it when you do that!" Frank tells Percy. Hazel, Percy, and I just start laughing. Eventually, Frank joins in. My stomach growls and I look at my watch. 7:30.

"Percy, didn't you say something about a dining car?" I ask him. He smiles at me.  
"Yeah. It's right next door. I'm getting kind of Hungry. Let's eat."  
Dinner is great. All of it is complementary, so we get to order whatever we want and as much as we want. Percy and Frank order T-bone steaks with sides of mac-n-cheese, sweet potatoes, and blueberry pie for desert. Hazel and I stick to a lighter dinner of tri-tip steak and a Cesar salad on the side. We stay there for about an hour before Percy asks me to go somewhere with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the halls of the train. He just smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"It's a surprise." He says. I lean into him as we walk. Finally we come to a door at the end of the hallway.

"You know how you like spending time in stables?" I nod.

"They remind me of the zoo truck. It was nasty, but it was also the first time me and you really connected."

"Well, this train happens to have a stable." He says. I smile as he opens the door. I see stalls on either side, all filled with horses. Ten of them, by my count. The smell of horse hits me. To some people it smells bad, but I like the smell. I have since I was little. A horse nickers and Percy smiles.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He asked why a girl like you would be hanging out with me." I scratch the horse under the chin. "That's a good question." I say and look at the nameplate on his halter. "Patriot." He whinnies.

"He says he likes you. And we can hang out in his stall so if anyone comes they won't see us. Now might be a good time to tell you we're probably not supposed to be here." I laugh.  
"There is a lot of things we've done we weren't supposed to." We hop into Patriot's stall, and thank the gods there isn't any horse manure. Just fresh Hay. I lay next to Percy and try not to go to sleep. The feeling of the train running across the tracks is really soothing.

"Annabeth?"

"Mmmm?"  
"How do you like it in New Rome?"

"Its fine, Percy. I like it a lot. I just miss Camp Half-Blood sometimes. It was so much simpler there. Less strict and organized. More Greek. There are no Minevera children. Only Athena Children. But I do like it there. It's safer than any other place in the World. And I'm tired of all these quests and danger. We've already saved the world twice. We deserve some peace."

"I'm glad you think so. Cause I was thinking."  
"That's never good."

"Ha-ha. But, I mean, we already live in New Rome. I've been thinking about re-joining the Legion." I sit up and scoot across from him. He grabs my hand. "We've all got our skill set. You're an amazing architect. And I'm good at being a soldier."  
"Percy, I'll be fine with whatever you decide to do. Know that."

"Thanks. But I was thinking that during the school year I would be in the legion, and in the summer, well everyone needs a break every now and then." I kiss him for about three seconds.

"That sounds great Percy. I know you love the Legion. If you're happy with it, I'm happy with it." He leans forward and kisses me.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Patriot whinnies again. "You're the one who said we could use your stall." Percy says. Patriot snorts.

"What did he say this time?"  
"Get a room." I laugh

We leave the stables soon after that. We walk back to our car, and Frank and Hazel are already asleep, Frank as a bulldog. Percy goes to the bathroom to change and I slip on my Invisibility cap (Which finally started working again after we defeated Gaea) and change into Pajamas. I knock on the bathroom door and Percy lets me in as soon as he's dressed so I can brush my teeth. He goes right after me, and by the time he comes out, I'm lying in bed. He kneels over me.

"Night Wise Girl. When you wake up, We'll be in Long Island." He says. I smile at him.

"You don't know how early I'll be up."

"Okay, then by the time I get up we'll be in Long Island."

"Yeah, that makes way more sense." I say. He kisses my forehead and goes across the room to his bed. I roll over on my side and try to sleep, dreading any nightmares that might come. I wish I could do what Reyna does and control them like her, but I can't. I almost always wake up in a cold sweat. But for some reason tonight, I don't think I'll have any. I just have a feeling all my dreams will be good and pleasant tonight. So I close my eyes find that sleep is warm and inviting, and before I know it, I've accepted the Invitation.

 **Okay so that's it! I hope Y'all had as much fun reading it as I did Writing it! Now I have had a big case of writers block lately and so I hope this turned out okay. Write a review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. I've just had a lot of school and stuff going on, leaving me no time for anything I might actually enjoy doing. I hope Y'all like it, and I also hope to write more and update it sooner. So here's the long awaited Chapter 3! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

"Percy." I say softly. He groans. I shake his shoulder a little. "Percy, wake up." Even now, with is hair tousled and the drool coming out of his mouth, He looks handsome as ever. His green eyes flutter open.

"Annabeth." He says like it's the first time he's ever said it. I laugh a little and sit down on his bed as he sits up. "You sleep okay?" He asks me. I nod.

"All dreams, no nightmares. That's the first time in a _very_ long time for me. What about you, Seaweed Brain?" He laughs and kisses my cheek. "Soundest sleep I've ever had." He sniffs the air. "Do I smell pancakes?" He asks. I smile at him and hand him a plate and a tray.

"Breakfast in Bed. The rest of us have already eaten. I know they're not Blue Pancakes, but you can drown them in syrup just the same."

"I've told you before. I can't drown and neither can my Pancakes." I laugh again. "So how long before we get there?" He asks me.

"Oh, were at the train station right now. But we still have 2 hours before the train leaves so we still have 2 hours to hang out on the train." He jumps out of bed. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"I don't want to just hang out on the train. I want to get to camp Half Blood!" He says and shoves some pancakes in his mouth. He puts on my Yankees hat and disappears from sight. His clothes become visible when he takes them off, though.

"Percy! Ew! Let me leave the room before you change clothes." I say and head towards the door.

"What?" He asks. "It's not like you can see me."  
"Yeah, but I know you're there."

"Hold up! I'm done!" He says and takes off the hat. I turn around. His shirt is off but at least his pants are on. He throws his clothes into a bag and puts on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom and I eat the rest of his Pancakes while he's gone. He comes back out and firmly kisses me on the mouth.

"Now c'mon! Let's find Frank and Hazel and let's go!" He says and grabs our bags my hand and practically drags me out of the room.

"They're in the Stables!" I say laughing as he drags me down the halls. I stop running behind him, forcing him to stop.

"Percy. Slow down. I want to get back just as much as you do, but let's not rush." I say and start walking. But this time he holds me back.

"I love it when you say stuff like that." He says. "Can I kiss you?" I smile at him.

"And I love it when you say stuff like that." I tell him. "Go ahead." He moves me into a corner against the wall. I say a silent prayer to Aphrodite asking to make sure nothing screws this up. He kisses me and I take in everything around us. I close my eyes and just live in the moment. He puts his hands on the small of my back and pulls me closer. I run my hands up his arms and down and up his back. He tastes like he always does. Saltwater. Salt water can be clean and fresh with just the right amount of salt so that it tastes good. He smells like he just swam in the ocean, which is what he always smells like. He feels warm, safe, strong. I pull back just enough that I can look at him and talk. My lips still brush his when I speak.

"Thank you, Percy. For everything. Now can we go back home?" Once again I catch myself on the word _home_. "I mean Camp." He nods and takes my hand. We walk the halls of the train until we get to the stables. We walk in and Hazel is brushing a horse's nose. Frank is laying up against a stack of hay. The horse nickers. Percy chuckles a little. I really wish I could speak Horse. Hazel looks up and smiles.

"So Somnus finally let you wake up, huh?" She asks. Frank laughs.

"Who?" Percy asks.

"Roman god of sleep. You would know him as Hypnos."

"Okay. So are you guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. So are we getting a taxi or something? How do we get to camp?" Frank asks us.

"Can you not just turn into an eagle or something?" Percy asks him.

"Dude. I am not your personal Taxi."

"I could call Arion." Hazel suggests.

"Let's go Taxi." I say and flip out my phone to call one. A few minutes later I get off the phone and a taxi is on its way. "Alright the taxi should be here in about 15 minutes." I say. "Let's head outside to wait." We all get off the train and wait on a bench outside. Frank clumsily tries to take Hazel's bag and just ends up dropping all of them. She kisses his cheek and helps him get all their stuff up. Percy and I sit on the bench holding hands. It's been a great life for the last two years. We've been getting to live like normal people. We only fight in training, and only when we want to. I haven't even seen a single spider since we moved to New Rome.

Suddenly I feel a swift gust of wind. But I can tell right away it's not just any gust of wind. It has an evil feeling. The wind gets stronger and stronger, and clouds start blacking out the sky. "PERCY!" I shout. Mortals are running around screaming trying to get inside. Frank and Hazel try to get to us pushing against the wind. I see a figure form. "Storm spirits!" I yell. We all go for our weapons.

"Hello, Hello, Hello." The storm spirit says. "Alas, we meet again."

Uh, what? I've never battled a storm spirit before. I look around and see the other three are just as confused as I am. _This is my fault._ I think. I was on my phone way too long. And is that storm spirit wearing a… football jersey?

"Well, I never actually battled you four, it was your friend Jason. But you were there. My name's Dylan."

"Well, then I'm surprised you're still in one piece. But if it had been me you wouldn't be." Percy says. I roll my eyes. Even when he's facing a monster and Jason isn't here Percy still has to top him. I see a flash as lightning strikes at us. There's no time to do anything. But Percy's faster than I am. He deflects the strike with Riptide sending it back at Dylan. I feel an arrow go whizzing past my head. Dylan simply disappears and comes back into sight. I turn and see Frank with his bow. Where did that come from? Dylan laughs.

"Did you think it would be that easy? An arrow against one of the most powerful wind spirits ever? I thought you were supposed to be a Praetor!" Dylan says. Frank scowls.

Suddenly another Lightning strike flashes, but this time it's not from Dylan. It hits him. He coughs and turns around. I see his face turn from amusement to terror, and he disappears along with all the storm clouds. It's a sunny day again. I look to where the lightning came from. I smile when I see Jason, Piper, and Leo. I run towards them and give each of them a hug.

"What have you been doing in New Rome?" Piper asks me. "You didn't even try to beat him."

"Well, if you didn't interrupt us we would have." I say and smile. Percy, Frank, and Hazel come over. Percy and Jason do a fist bump, Piper gives him a hug, and Leo and him clasp hands tight then let go. Hazel gives each of them a hug. Frank just nods at all of them.

"Gods I missed all of you!" Piper tells us. She seems to be looking suspiciously at Percy, but not like, _bad_ suspiciously. Like she knows he's about to do something.

"It's great to see you too, Piper." Percy says.

"So Percy, you got something to say?"  
"You're lightning's gotten weak. Used to be you could kill any monster with one strike. This one left on his own."  
"I was taking it easy. Dylan knows better than to mess with me, so I knew he would leave if I just zapped him. And I was thinking you could say, I don't know, _thank you_."

"Why would I say that?"

"Stop it. Both of you." I say, but I'm grinning. I hear a whinny.

"Blackjack!" Percy says and runs towards his old friend. Blackjack nickers. "Really? I'm not back for five minutes and you're already asking for donuts?" The Pegasus whinnies again. "I know you've visited me in New Rome, but that was like a month ago." Blackjack snorts.

"Hey!" Piper yells. "Can we all please go to camp?" She says. We all nod. Jason concentrates for a minute on something, and Tempest shows up for him and Piper. Me and Percy get on Blackjack. Out of nowhere Arion appears for Hazel.

"Leo. Need a ride?" Hazel asks as Frank turns into an Eagle. Leo shakes his head.

"Na, I prefer to travel slower than the speed of sound. And besides…" He says and whistles. A snow white pegasus appears in the sky. "Calypso has gotten me kind of interested in Horses. Hey there, Motor Oil."

"You named a snow white horse Motor Oil?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah. I like the irony." He says and mounts. We all take off flying towards Camp Half-Blood. Towards my home.

We fly for a while above the clouds. Blackjack soon starts diving. I grab hold of Percy's waste to avoid falling off. I take a deep breath and smell strawberries. It smells like home. We land and I slide off Blackjack and kick off my shoes. I feel the sand beneath my feet and a gentle wave wash over them.

"Percy." I say. He gets off Blackjack and the pegasas flies away. "We're home."

 **So What did Y'all think? Write a review and let me know. I'm about to post that story I Vaguely mentioned before on fictionpress, same username, maybe in the next month. Follow me if you like it! I'll try to post something in the next week or two. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sitting at my desk in the Athena cabin, drawing plans for what can never happen, but I like to daydream about Camp Half-Blood having a New Athens, Like Camp Jupiter has New Rome. But there's nowhere to build, so my daydream stays a daydream. But I can Picture Everything. I would model it after the first Athens, but of course I would update everything. A new Parthenon would be built, and my Mother's statue would stand in the center like it did in ancient times.

"Hey Annabeth. What are you looking at?" My older Brother Austin asks as he walks into the Cabin. Judging by his being drenched in sweat and smelling like Smoke, I'd say he just got back from the climbing wall.

"Nothing much. Just designs." I say. He comes over and looks at them. I gag at his smell.

"Hey, I don't smell that bad!" He says.

"You're right. You smell worse." He wrinkles his nose at me.

"Fine, I'll take a shower." He says. I work on some more drawings. He comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a fresh Camp Tee Shirt and jeans. He gives me a hug from behind and looks at my plans. Austin and I are closer than most of the demigod siblings. He joined camp the year before Percy and I left for New Rome, and we just clicked. Sometimes I feel like He's my real brother that I grew up with, not my Half brother I met last year.

"Are these for Olympus?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. It's for New Athens here at Camp. But it can't ever happen. There's nowhere to build."

"This is a great idea though. But you're right. Entire camp is taken up, and we can't get rid of anything."

"Just Wishful thinking. You want to go do something?" I ask him.

"Like What?" He asks.

"Volleyball? I bet you Andrea from the Apollo cabin is there." His ears turn red.

"Uh, Who?"

"Don't Play stupid, Austin. I know you like her."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever Sis. Let's go."

...

"So. Austin showed me your New Athens Plans." Percy says. We're eating lunch with Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, and Leo. The Seven are back together. We're eating outside at the picnic tables, where anyone can sit with anyone.

"Yeah, then Percy showed them to us. They look awesome." Hazel says. She starts playing with her bracelet.

"Thank you, guys. But I was just bored. There's nowhere to build, so It can't happen."

"Yeah, That is a shame." Piper Says. "I especially liked the Aphrodite Park. My mom would have loved it."

"Yeah, and the Thundercloud Statue? That was awesome." Jason says.

"Well, I was trying to do Something for each Olympian. And Hades of course." I say. "But enough of wishful thinking. What's been up with you guys?"

"Well, I've been helping Start a branch of the Legion here at Camp. Only a few people have enlisted, But it's coming along. I've been talking to Chiron about making a rotation between The War Games we had back at Camp Jupiter and Capture the Flag." Jason says.

"Yeah, and I've been helping design new Chariots, both Flying and Regular." Leo says.

"I've started training Pegusi. And giving lessons of course." Piper says.

"Hey Jason, Have you guys thought about maybe adding a Navy to the Legion?" Percy asks.

"Actually, yeah. There's been talk about it anyways. Why? I thought they let you out early for the whole Gaea thing."

"They did, but I've been thinking about maybe I shouldn't have left. It's really the only career path I can see myself on. Being a solider, I mean."

"Dude, you were discharged less than 2 months ago, and you already miss it?" Frank says. "You're Crazy. I've been thinking about an Early discharge myself, as soon as my pratership is up."

"So that position is up for grabs, then?" Percy asks.

"Possibly. I haven't left yet." Frank Says.

"And whose to say I won't be the one to take it if it is?" Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Girls, Girls, you're both pretty." Hazel Jokes, feeling an argument coming on. "Can we not just have one meal together without you boys starting a fight?"

"Nope!" Jason replies happily as Percy Puts some ketchup on his burger. Leo laughs and lemonade comes up his nose. That makes all of us laugh.

"So you are all going to the Fireworks in two weeks, right?" I ask them.

"Hephaestus and Apollo's Cabins are working together on it. You can't miss it. And Baby, It will be the most epic firework show of all time." Leo says. Percy smiles. Piper raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of you guys doing that. What do you know that I don't?"

"Something for us to know and you to find out." Piper tells me. Percy Blushes, making all of us laugh.

...

"It's just the fireworks, Piper! I've been a thousand times. Why do I have to get dressed up now?" I ask her as we sit in the Aphrodite Cabin, Her and her sisters about to give me a clean up and a make over. Against my will, I might add.

"You're going with Percy. That's why. Annabeth, trust me. You want to look your best."

"Does this have anything to do with the secret everyone knows except for me?"

"It has everything to do with that."

"Fine. But no shorts so short they're basically bikini bottoms." I know Piper wouldn't do that to me, but her sisters are another story.

"Deal." Piper says.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. Lucy gave me very specific instructions on what products to use and when and in what order. When I get out I put on my Sports-bra and compression shorts so I can go out in front of them with a little dignity.

"Alright, Annabeth. First things first. Bikini waxing." Drew tells me.

"Excuse me? I don't think so."

"Annabeth, trust us." Piper says. "Just suck it up and let us do what we need to."

"And this is why I was born of Athena and not Aphrodite." I say but lay down on Piper's bed for Drew to torture, I mean wax, me anyways. To say it was painful doesn't exactly cover it. Every area of my body except eyebrows and scalp were covered in wax and then ripped off of me. And I do mean every area. All of them. That dignity I was talking about earlier, gone. My body is soft and smooth and pinkish afterwards. And I think Drew enjoyed it more than she should have.

"Time for hair." Piper says. "I'll be doing that myself. So let's see here. Blond hair, electric grey eyes, and tan skin. Messy fishtail will work." She says and gets started. She finishes drying it and starts straightening it. Then she starts at the bottom of my head and braids it into one fishtail braid down my back, and lets some loose hairs hang around my face.

"And Perfection." She says. Now let's pick out your clothes. By now everyone else has started working on themselves to get ready for the fireworks. She walks over to an enormous closet and looks at a chart. "Okay. Blond hair in a fishtail. Tan skin. Grey eyes and an athletic build. your colors will be navy blue and grey." She looks through the closet and picks out a few outfits. "Try these on."

I take them and go into the closet. I try on the first one, which I swear on the river stix never to wear. It's a navy v-neck with a grey skirt that is barely half way to my knees. I walk out and Piper immediately Shakes her head. "

No way. Not you at all. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Thank you. I already swore on the Stix never to wear it again."

I walk back in and pick up the next outfit. Navy jeans and an electric grey shirt. I walk out and Piper considers the outfit.

"You look hot, but it's going to be like 90 degrees tonight. I think the last one will work."

I try on the outfit, and Yeah, you could say it works. It's a pair of grey cut off shorts that come halfway to my knees, but they don't look trashy. The shirt is a navy v-neck, but it doesn't come down far enough to look sluty. I walk out and Piper gasps.

"Yes, Annabeth! Yes. You look like you could be my sister on my mother's side."

"I really like it. Thanks Piper."

"You're welcome. And remember, Diamond Coral." She says as she sits me on a vanity stool and starts with my make-up. When I'm finally done, She puts some ocean breeze perfume on my neck, wrists, and behind my ears.

"Thanks, Piper." I say as we walk out of the cabin to go meet Jason and Percy. "Are you and Jason going to sit with us?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Naw, we have something planned for tonight. Percy has a special place picked out for the two of you anyways. A place only for two." We walk down to the lake and see the guys waiting for us. Percy looks great. He's wearing a blue tee shirt with a green trident on the middle and some shorts. His black hair is combed but not styled. His green eyes are striking. Jason doesn't look too shabby either. Piper smiles and takes his hand.

"Ready? Fireworks will start in ten minutes." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Let's go." He looks sideways at Percy. "And, uh, good luck bro." Percy smiles and they leave.

"So where are we sitting, Seaweed brain?" I ask as he kisses me. I take his hand.

"By the beach. And I pulled a favor with Dad and there's going to be a huge wave along the back of the shore so we can sit alone."

"What's the occasion?" I ask him.

"Something Special." He says. We walk to the beach and immediately a wall of water appears behind us. I smile and he lays the blanket down. He grabs a picnic basket by the shore I assume he packed earlier.

"Strawberries, burgers, Contraband Coke-a-Cola, oh, and an Annabeth special. Ham and Cheese." He says and hands me my sandwich and a can of Coke. The fireworks start before long. We lay down on the blanket with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Beautiful." I say as he puts another Strawberry in my mouth.

"You really are." He says.

"I was talking about the fireworks, Percy." I tell him.

"And I was talking about you." He says. We sit in mostly silence as the rest of the show goes on. There's pictures in the sky of George Washington, the American Flag, and The battles in the Titan war and the Giant war. I love the ones of me and Percy in the stables of the Argo II.

"That one's a good one." Percy says as it shows a trident in the sky, then an owl. The symbols of Poseidon and Athena. "And by the way, I have a question. He says and sits up. I sit up and face him.

"Anything to do with Diamond Coral? That's been driving me nuts for a long time."

"It actually does. And it has to do with this." He says and pulls out a little box as another firework booms above us. He opens it and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. It's on a white gold band with two Diamonds in a diagonal figure 8. There's a ruby in the center of one and coral in the center of the other. My eyes start tearing up.

"Percy, are you..." My voice trails off. He switches from sitting to kneeling.

"Annabeth Chase, I have been in love with you for a long time. I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, but neither of us were ready, but we are now. I think your ceasefire with Hera came at a perfect time. Will you Marry me, Wise-girl?" I'm smiling so wide I can hardly speak, but I manage a yes then he leans in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." He says when he pulls away.

"1 month." I say.

"What?"

"We're getting married next month. I won't be able to wait any longer than that. On our annaversery. That way we'll have one, for both when we got together and when we got married." I say and he nods.

"My Birthday too." He says and smiles. "It's going to be a busy month, but we can get it all ready." I kiss him again.

"Percy. We are getting married!" We kiss again and the water wall behind us falls, hitting everywhere except where we're sitting. It's the best moment of my life.

...

"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" Hazel chants as Piper stiffels a laugh.

"Hazel you made the ring. You know what it looks like." I say but flash my finger at her anyways and she grabs my hand.

"I know I know. But it looks so great on your hand. Percy designed it, ya know. He picked a ruby to go in the center of one because t's your birthstone and coral in the other because he's Poseidon's son." She says and let's go of my hand.

"Guys, we're supposed to be planing my wedding. It's on August 1st. Can we get a move on please." I say. "Let's choose a venue." Piper shakes her head at me.

"Uh-uh. No. We're designing your dress. So we want it to be modern but not trashy. And it's going to be hot so maybe knee-length instead of it trailing the ground." She says and pulls out a sketch-pad.

"Line the veil with diamonds. I can get those for you." Hazel says.

"Just on the front edge." Piper says. "But the bridal train will still drag on the ground. And maybe an owl impression on the back.

''Do I get a say on any of this?'' I ask.

"Do you disagree with anything we're saying?"

"Nope, but I do have some suggestions. 3 quarter length sleeves. All solid white made of Silk with no designs. Except for on the Bridal train and veil." I say.

"Alright. Alright. And Ruffles on the skirt."

She shows me the sketch. I gasp. She drew a perfect sketch of the dress with me in it, down to the last detail. Even the engagement ring on my left hand.

"That's Perfect! It's Beautiful! And when did you learn how to draw?" I say.

"I took some lessons. But, Yeah I like the design too. It would look so great on you. I was thinking that you and some of your sewing-savvy sisters could sew it."

"Sounds good to me. You and the rest of your cabin just need to get me the patterns. And Hazel, If you could get me the Diamonds that would be great."

"Square Deal."

"It'll be ready by your 19th Birthday."

"That's only 3 days away. And by the way, The entire camp has a huge present for you. A birthday/engagement party will be thrown for you and Percy." Hazel says

"Right. And Piper, any ideas for shoes?"

"Yeah. Lack there of. We're going to get you one of those strings that goes around your ankle and a toe and put some Pearls on it."

"Alright, Venue time then?" I ask.

"No!" They both yell at the same time.

"Guest list." Piper tells me.

"And you need to pick your Bridesmaids and Maid of Honor." Hazel says. I suddenly notice how worn out she looks. Just pailer and more tired than I've ever seen her.

"Hazel, you okay?" She hastily nods.

"I'm totally fine. Just a little wore out. Now about your maid of honor." I decide to let it drop, at least for now as long as she doesn't look like this ever again. Sick and worn out. there are dark circles under her now dull but usually radiant skin. her hair is matted and unkept, even in it's Roman style braid. Her eyes are bloodshot.

"Yeah, uh, You guys know I love you, right?" I say.

"We know. We also know you can only have one made of honor at your wedding, and that if it's not us then we'll still be bridesmaids."

"I already picked Thalia. Sorry guys."

"Like we said, Totally fine." Piper says. "Now, does this guest list work?" She asks and shows it to me.

 **Alright, Here it is. Hope y'all like it. I put a lot of work into finding out where and how I wanted Percy to propose. Think I nailed it, but if you think it could have been better let me know. If not, then still write a review to let me know I did good. Sorry if anyone seems a little out of character, I tried to keep them the same, but it's Annabeth's wedding. They can be a little girlies than usual. Also, notice the foreshadowing about Hazel, hint hing. Thanks for reading! Y'all are Awesome**!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No, Dad. I haven't gone insane." I tell my Father as I Iris message him in Percy's Cabin. I just told him I'm engaged.

"But Annabeth, You're not even 19 years old yet!"

"I'll be 19 by the time the Wedding comes around!"

"You're not pregnant, are you? You're not rushing into this for the sake of your child, right?"

"Dad, there is no possible way for me to be pregnant. Proof of my maidenhood or virginity or whatever you want to call it is Thalia still sends me a flier to join the hunters of Artemis at least once a month." He looks relieved.

" Thank-you. And you're sure this is the right thing for you?"

''Absolutely. I love him, Dad. And we've been through a lot together. He's the one for me. I don't know how I could live without him."

"Simple. You would come to live with me and your stepmother for a month while either crying your eyes out or throwing yourself into your work. That's what you did when you and Percy broke up last year.''

"But that's not going to happen again. I think Aphrodite's had enough fun with us to be satisfied for the next few centuries. I'm ready, Dad."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes!''

"Then you have my blessing." He says, his eyes tearing up.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you. But I got to go and Iris message a few more people."

"All right, Sweetheart. I love you. Bye." He says and waves his hand over the connection.

I throw another coin into the fountain

"Hey Fleecy, do me a solid and connect me to Thalia Grace." An image appears in front of me, and I see a battle going on between The Hunters of Artemis and what I think are Ware-wolves.

Thalia looks over her shoulder and sees me then takes another one down.

''Hey Annabeth, what's up?" She asks and shoots another arrow.

"Should I call back another time?"

"Naw, just Ware-wolves. Easily killed by Silver." She says and shoots the last one. "There we go. Good job, Everyone! Catch your breath!" She sits down in front of me and smiles. ''So, What can I do for you? Are you finally going to accept my offer and join the Hunt? Dump Percy and stay Virgin for all eternity?"

"No, Thalia. Actually, I'm getting married next month." I say and show her my ring. "And I want you to be my maid of honor." She smiles at me.

"That's cool. I'm happy for you guys. But naw, I don't think so. I don't have time to do all that a maid of honor has to do for the bride to be. But I'd be happy to be a Bridesmaid."

"Please, Thalia? You don't even have to throw me a bachelorette party. You've been my best friend since I was 7. Even when you were a tree. Please?"

"Do you really want a 15 year old for your maid of honor?"

"You're not 15. Well, technically, you are, but you have one of those timeless faces. Please, Thalia?"

"Fine. I'll talk to Artemis and get the next month off. Let one of the new recruits get to be temporary Lieutenant. Cause weather or not you like it, You're getting a bachelorette party.''

"Wait. So you're coming to spend the entire month here at Camp Half-blood?"

"You know it. I'll be there in 2 days. Just in time for your Birthday. I hear that the camps have a BIG surprise for you.''

''Thalia, I can't wait. You're Awesome.''

"Eh, now I can tease Jason about when he's going to put a ring on Piper."

"What kind of sister would you be if you didn't?"

"A non-annoying and therefore not good one."

"So True. Alright. I'll see you in two days." I say and cut the connection.

I go sit down and look down at the Guest list below me.

Annabeth's Side Percy's Side

Maid of Honor- Thalia Grace Best Man- Grover Underwood

Bridesmaid-Piper McLean Groomsmen- Jason Grace

Bridesmaid- Hazel Levesque Groomsmen- Frank Zang

Bridesmaid- Rachel Dare Groomsmen- Leo Valdez

My Father and Stepmother His mother and step father

My little brothers Tyson

Bridesmaid- Reyna Reymond Groomsmen-Austin Highland

Other invites- Everyone at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter that we like who wishes to come. That is about 50 Demigods. All Gods and Goddesses if they choose to come.

And if we don't have enough chairs then I guess Hazel and some of the kids from the Hectate cabin could work some mist to make them think they're sitting.

Food- We'll just use Piper's cornucopia and the plates and goblets at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone will get exactly what they want.

Alright, so I've got a guest list, food, my dress, and, and, AGGGG!

The stress of all this is about to kill me. I'm so desperate, I do what I haven't done since before my first time leading a quest in the Labyrinth. I close my eyes and pray a prayer to Hera. A Sincere prayer. And it makes me sick to my stomach to humble myself like this.

"Hera. I know we haven't gotten along over the years, but Please help this Marriage with Percy to work out. I shouldn't have been disrespectful like I was. I was being Proud and Arrogant. Please forgive me and help this not to be a disaster." I look around for anything I can use as an offering. I know it has to be something Important to me for her to accept it at all. I choke back a sob as I take off my Camp Half-Blood Necklace and pull the Coral Pendant Percy gave me all those years ago when we started dating. I pull a lighter out of my pocket and burn it, choking back another sob. "And Please let Percy either not notice or forgive me." I say to any god that will listen. I watch as the last bit of the Coral Burns. No turning back now.

...

"Annabeth! This Party is Amazing!" Percy yells to me over the music. I smile and grab his hands to dance. We're at my 19th Birthday Party on the shores of Camp Half-blood. The Apollo cabin generously offered to throw a party for me, and gotta admit, they did a pretty nice job. Can't beat the music, and the owl decorations, and everyone is having a great time. This is also my engagement party. After a while, Chiron goes on the makeshift stage and calls everyone to quiet down. I grab Percy by the arm and we sit down on the sand together.

"As you all know, This day is a very special one for the camp. Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson, is turning 19. This is also her and Percy Jackson's Engagement Party. Both the Greek and Roman camps have come together on their present. So if you would all turn around, look beyond the borders of the camp. And Hazel, Please remove the mist." I turn around and Hazel smiles as she removes any mist on the border of the camp. I gasp and stand in shock. Before my eyes is a city. A beautiful city that I designed. New Athens sits in a valley that wasn't there before. From what I can see, it's all exactly as I designed it.

"With Hazel's skills in locating and cutting precious jewels and metals, and with the Roman's help building, and Travis Stoll's help stealing your designs and replacing them with a fake so you wouldn't notice, We bought enough land to build a New Athens. The borders of the camp extends to surround it." He continues. I'm still standing in shock. How do I react to something like this? Percy breaks his stature and grins and spins me around. I go over and hug Hazel and Piper and Travis and Reyna (Who came up for the day of my Birthday/Engagement party) And everyone around me. I start crying for joy.

"So Annabeth, do you want to see your city?" Piper asks me.

"Yes!" I say and start running down the stone road to the city. Everything is there. Everything! My mother's statue sits in the Parthenon. Pan's nature park is down to the last detail. Dionysus' vineyards, Hermes' hotel, Artemis and Apollo's archery range, Ares training center; It's all there, down to the last design. I suddenly remember the apartments I designed and run to the place I designed for me and Percy. All the furniture is already there. Not only did I design the buildings, but I also designed what would go inside of it. I lay down on the Downy sheets on the king sized bed. I can't wait until Percy and I are married so we can move in here. I hear a knock on the door and Thalia enters.

"Thalia!" I say and run to give her a hug.

"So, Bride to be. Your Maid of Honor has arrived!" She says and smiles. "Have you picked a venue yet?"

"No and now I know why no one would ever let me. They wanted to make sure I had all my options open. I have a few places in mind that I might pick now."

"Interrupting?" I hear Percy ask and he walks into the room. "Wow. Annabeth, this place is crazy." He says and lays back on the bed.

"This is our Place, Percy. That is if you want it. It's got 2 bedrooms and bathrooms, and a mancave for you, The kitchen is great and-"

"Woah, Woah. Slow down, Wise Girl. If you designed this place for us, then we are moving here. Besides, it's rent free."

"But it's not in New Rome."

"You heard Jason say they were starting a new branch of the legion here. I could help start out the Navy." I go lay down next to him on the Bed. Thalia sits on the end of it.

"So I say let's go ahead and pick a venue. You guys' wedding is in one month. And we still need to send out the invitations.'' She says and Percy gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Leaving before all Hades breaks loose as you and Thalia go into Wedding Planning Mode.''

''Good Plan, Seaweed Brain." Thalia says and he leaves.

"C'mon." I say and grab her hand. "There's a place I want to Show you."

...

''Annabeth, this is Perfect.'' Thalia says and I nod.

"Salty Owl park. I think this would be a good place to get hitched." I say and smile at my creation. We're at the edge of the city. it's a stone paved park dedicated to Athena and Poseidon. 5 owl statues stand on both sides, spraying salt water out of their beaks into the fountain bowl below the owl on front of it, butting up to the Beach "I want to get married here." I say.

"Then you will." Thalia says. We start planning where the Alter will be and where all the seats will be. Then we go over where the reception area will be. We decide on the beach front next to Salty Owl Park. After we make the plans and everything we head back to my future apartment. I'm about to pass out from excitement. Piper is waiting there when we get back.

"Hey Annabeth. 'Bout time you got back." She hands me a box. "Your dress is in there. We had your sister Hanna make it." I open the box and pull out the dress. It's a solid white dress with an oval opening on the back, with 3/4 length sleeves and knee length. I smile and take out the veil/train. It's long enough to trail the ground when I walk. It's lined with diamonds in the front, but not huge ones. Just big enough to give it a sparkle. On the train is an owl design with the wings spread. I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes and give her a hug.

"It's perfect, Piper."

"Tell that to your Sister. All I did was design it." She says and I wipe tears from my face.

"I will."

"Alright, girls enough crying. Let's Go! We have invitations to make and send out!" Thalia says and pulls Daedalus' laptop out of my back pocket and it transforms back into a laptop. We sit down on the floor and start looking at designs. We finally pick them out, Print them out, and send them out. Because the Wedding is so close to now, we call Hermes Express and pay extra for them to be delivered overnight. We're one step closer to me getting married.

...

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Calm down." I say to myself. I normally don't talk to myself, but I normally don't freak out like this. It's the eve of my wedding. My Wedding! I'm getting married tomorrow. Everything so far is going fine, but I keep stressing that something is going to happen and screw everything up.

"Annabeth?" I hear Piper call. "Where are you?" She asks me.

"Under the dock!" I holler back. We're on the beach for my Bachelorette Party. It's been really fun. Piper comes over and sits next to me.

"You look like you could use this." She says and hands me a tequila bottle.

"May the Gods bless you." I tell her and take a swig.

"What are you doing over here?" She asks.

"What a bride should never do. Stress."

"You're making the right choice, ya know. Percy loves you, and he always will."

"I know. But We're only 19. Are we going too fast?"

"No way. Demigod lifespans are short. If you ask me you guys have waited too long. Hopefully this will be a hint to Jason to hurry up." I take another swig of the Tequila and give it back to Piper and she does the same.

"Now c'mon. Let's not get totally hammered before you get married." She says.

"Piper, Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go."

She runs back to the party, kicking sand behind her. I smile, feeling a little disoriented and dizzy, but giddy. It's probably from the Tequila. But I walk back to everyone else, and I don't feel as worried anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've definitely gone longer without , my iPad crashed, deleting all the work I had done on this chapter, so I had to completely re-write it. Hope Y'all like it!**

 **Chapter 6**

I wake up and puke. My head is killing me. I must have had a lot more to drink last night than I thought. I stumble out of bed and go through my trunk. Finally I find a bottle of Nectar and take a swig. I immediately feel better. I look around and notice everyone is gone, so I look at my watch. I'ts already 2:30. My wedding is at 8. I get dressed in my cut off shorts and a Camp tee, and Head over to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper is still in bed when I get there, and she honestly looks awful.

"Piper. Piper wake up." I say and she moans, but opens her eyes.

"Ahh! Revenge of Tequila!" She blinks and looks at me. "Wait. How come you look so...Not hungover?"  
"Nectar." I say and she goes through her trunk and finds some and takes a swig. She looks better right away.

"Ah. That's better. Now let's get everyone here." She says. Within 15 minutes everyone is here, and everyone except for Hazel needs nectar. Apparently the Amethyst on that Bracelet of hers keeps her from getting Drunk.

"Alright, everyone!" Piper says. "We all look like crap, and we need to do something about it in the next 6 hours. We're going to have to work fast." Piper says and she sits me down in front of a vanity. Thalia comes over and is about to start helping when a puff of Pink smoke appears. When it clears, The goddess of love and beauty herself is standing at the door of the cabin.

"Hello, Girls!'' Aphrodite says. Her voice is sweet and suductive.

"Mom!" Piper says, a little startled. Aphrodite smiles at her, eyes filled with pride.

"Oh my, Piper! You've grown so much!" She says and embraces her Daughter.

"Hello, Aphrodite.'' I say. She comes over and hugs me.

"Annabeth, I am so excited about tonight! You and Percy are so cute together!"  
"Thank you, Aphrodite."

"Now I want to go ahead and give you your wedding gift." She says and a cloud of red sparkly smoke courses through the Cabin. When it clears everyone is covered with the blessing of Aphrodite. "Now I normally only do this when I am claiming my children, But it's your wedding, and I believe you've earned it." She says and I turn around to look in the mirror. I'm in my Wedding Dress and everyone else is in their Bridesmaids dresses. My hair is corkscrew perfection, without any frizz or a single hair out of place. My tan lines have disappeared, and I have a perfect tan. All of my Acne is gone. My make up is perfect, bringing out my Grey eyes.

"Aphrodite, I, Thank you."

"You're so welcome." She says. "Now off to do the same for the boys." She says and disappears in the same puff of smoke she arrived in.

I look at everyone throughout the cabin. Piper is georgous. Her choppy hair is even and styled, but still soft. Her skin tone is radiant. Hazel looks so grown up, it makes me almost cry. I know I can't look at her like a little girl, and I never really have, but she was so young when the second Giant war happened. It definitely earned my admiration. Reyna looks better than I've ever seen her. She's always been pretty, but she's always been in cargo pants and a messy ponytail. Now she's in a floor length grey dress with a slit up to the knee. She's wearing make-up, and her hair is in a Roman style braid down her back. She looks absolutely beautiful. Rachel. Oh my Gods, Rachel. She's no longer in her paint stained jeans. Her hair is like mine, corkscrew perfection without a hair out of place, but hers is red. The grey of the dress compliments her pale skin-tone and freckles. Thalia looks, well, like a queen. That's the only way I can think of to describe her. The Blessing of Artemis and The blessing of Aphrodite mix well with her. And not to sound conceited, but no one outshines me. I look like a goddess. Aphrodite did her work so that On my day, I look the best.

"Well now what are we gonna do for the next six hours?" Rachel asks. We all start laughing.

"Have fun." I say. We all change out of our dresses and into our cut off shorts and camp tees. We head out to the beach and play volleyball with the Apollo boys. We go swimming, and the blessing pops back into place as soon as we come out of the ocean. I'm siting on the dock a little later and I see Percy sitting by the shore. He has always looked good, but now he looks so much like his father it's almost scary. He's wearing black cargo shorts and a green tee with a black trident. I want to go and sit with him, but Rachel made me swear on the Stix to uphold the whole don't go near the groom in the wedding day thing. I dive into the water before I can do anything that I will regret.

...

I'm standing right outside the venue, waiting for my father to come and walk me down the isle. Mortals normally can't enter the camp boundaries, but Chiron made an exception because it's my wedding. My stomach is doing backflips, and my heart is about to beat out of my chest. Thalia notices and comes over. She puts her arm around my shoulder.

"You okay, Wise-Girl?"

"I am about to puke."

"Well don't until the ceremony is over!" She laughs. "He literally fell into Tartarus with you. I think you'll be okay. Can you think of anyone who loves you that much?"

"Good point." I tell her. My father comes next to me and the music starts.

"Alright everyone lets go! It's time to walk down the aisle!" Rachel yells. They all partner up with their groomsmen and start walking down the walkway. One of Apollo's daughters, Thea, is singing.

"Are you ready?" My father asks me. I swallow hard and nod. "Then let's go." He says and I nod again.

I glide gracefully down the aisle, but the entire time I'm worried as Hades I'm going to fall on my face. Maybe that's another part of the Aphrodite blessing. Looking sophisticated and graceful. All of the guests stand, which ended up being around 80 people. All of us line up at the Alter. I take Percy's hands, glad Rachel had the Idea to go without flowers. His eyes are filled with love, and longing. Chiron is performing the ceremony.

"Hello everyone! Today we are gathered to celebrate Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, getting married at last after years of friendship and love and Bravery. Now, Before we begin, who here gives the bride away?" My father steps forward.

"That would be me."

"The bride and groom have written their own vows, making my job as priest a whole lot easier. Percy, if you would please begin." He says. Percy clears his throat. I break his gaze for just a moment to look at everyone who showed up. About 40 or so Demigods showed, and just our immediate families are among the morals. A few of Percy's sisterly water nymphs have showed up. I know it'll mean a lot to him that Maya came. Those two are closer than Percy is to Grover. They met right after the whole Kronos thing when some flirty dryads were making fun of her for not being able to get out of the lake, and Percy had a title wave wipe them all back into the woods. I see most of the olympians, of course not Zeus or Hades or Dionysus or Hera, but that's no surprise. A few of the minor gods decided to come. I do see Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hestia, and Poseidon. I suppress a sigh when I see my Mother is not among them. I look back at Percy, and have to force a smile. Before too long it becomes real.

"Annabeth, We've known each other for a long time. A really long time. And our relationship has changed over the years. The way I love you has changed First I saw you as an annoying little brat who risked my life for a capture the flag game." I scoff at that. "Then on our first quest you became my best friend. For a while I almost thought of you as a sister. Almost. And after those conflicted emotions on how I felt about you ended, You became the light of my life. The love of my life. The best thing that ever happened to me. I will always be honest with you, and keep my love fresh for you every day. I'll include you in my life. We won't be two separate people anymore, leading two separate lives. We'll be individuals, two people, but one mind, one heart. We'll act as one. You'll be my partner in everything we do." My eyes are tearing up, and I thank Aphrodite in my head for the blessing, otherwise my make-up would look like crap by now. I look at the crowd again before I start my vows. In a subtle, almost unnoticeable puff of grey smoke, another goddess appears in the back, trying not to call attention to herself. Athena. My mother. She came. My eyes fill up with tears again, and I choke back a cry so I can talk. I look back at Percy, and he still looks Perfect.

"Percy, I've always had a strong attraction to you from the beginning. I wasn't sure what it was at first, and it took me years to really figure it out. But now I know what it was. What it is. What it will always be until Thanatos shows up in what I hope to be our old age. Love. I adore you, Percy. I love you. I swear to always Love you, and to treasure you. I'll be faithful to you and give myself only to you."

"I will be your shelter." He says.

"My heart will be your home." I finish.

"I will be loyal to you, and Faithful."

"I will respect you and your decisions, and try to be patient when we don't agree. You will be the head of the house."

"And you will be the heart."

"I will honor you as your wife."  
"I will do my duty to you, whatever it may be."

"I will put your needs before my own, thinking of whatever I'm doing and how it will affect you."

"I will have honesty and integrity with you, And trust you with all my heart.

"I'll be brave for myself when necessary, and then brave for you when I need to be."

"I will love you Percy, Now and forever."  
"I will love you, Annabeth. Now and Forever.

"Let me see the rings, please." Chiron says, and Grover trots over, pulling the rings out of his pocket.

I take Percy's, a simple silver-plate titanium band, and slide it on his finger.

"Percy, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you." I say and slide it on his hand. He takes mine, a plain white gold band, and slides it carefully on my finger along with my beautiful engagement ring.

"Annabeth, I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"Percy Jackson, do you swear on the Stix to always keep the vows you just made?" Chiron asks.

"I do."  
"Annabeth Chase, do you swear on the Stix to always keep the vows you just made?"

"I do."  
"Then I can now pronounce you Man and Wife." Percy and I both break out smiling bigger than we ever have. "Percy, you can kiss your bride."

"Don't need to tell me twice." he says and steps forward. I put my hands on his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I stand on my tiptoes to look deep into his sea green eyes, and he moves forward, pressing my mouth to his. Gently at first, then getting harder. Everyone cheers and We break apart. I smile at everyone who came, as they stand up and continue to clap and cheer and whistle. Poseidon pounds his trident on the ground, causing a small earthquake.

"Dad!" Percy yells.

"Can I not celebrate my son's marriage?" Three Cheers for Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson!" He says and pounds his trident three more times.

"Hey I thought the Earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." Percy whispers in my ear, quoting Aladdin. I feel my face blush red.

"Percy!"  
"What? We're married!"  
"Still. Only when we're alone."

"Deal." He says and kisses me again. The music starts as soon as we break apart, and we start walking back down the aisle together, with his hand around my waist and my head on his shoulder. I swear I see tears in Athena's eyes.

 **They're Finally Married! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I just got so caught up with School, and Softball, and JROTC, that I didn't have any time to do anything else. Hope Y'all liked it. And I'm going for 20 chapters here, so this is in no way shape or form the end. Write a review, and let me know how you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The reception is great. Almost as soon as we stepped foot on the sand, Percy and I were torn apart though, and I'm swarmed with family and friends. My grandmother from Virginia can't stop crying. I eat, and dance and party and drink. Whenever I'm feeling too tipsy I just take a swig of Nectar and I'm fine. After a while I sneak away from the party for a little bit and sit down behind some dunes, just staring out at the sea.

"Annabeth?" I hear a voice and look over. My mother stands not far away from me, looking amazing as she always does. Her stormy grey eyes are taking everything in.

"Mom." I say and start to get up, but she hold up her hand and instead sits beside me.

"I'm glad I found you. I have to go soon due to matters on Olympus. That's why I was late. I'm very sorry about that, by the way." I shrug.

"You're a goddess. You've got a lot on your plate. I'm just glad you came."  
"I wouldn't have missed it." She says. "Annabeth, I love you. I am very proud of you. I feel I haven't said that enough, and for that I am sorry."  
"You've honestly paid more attention to me than most gods do to their children."

"And yet, it still hasn't been enough." I've always been watching you, though. I have a third person point of view for everything that happened in your childhood. I wish I could have been there in Person."  
"Mom, you came for this. It kind of makes up for everything." I tell her. Then Athena does something that takes me completely off guard. She hugs me. I'm so startled at first I just stiffen up, but after a moment I hug her back. Now, most people would think Geeze, rough childhood, if they found out that I didn't ever get a hug from my mother until I was 19. But Athena has never given any physical affection to anyone. Ever. Okay, I don't know abou ever, but still. This is an insanely big deal.

"I love you Annabeth. I am so proud of you." She says again as she pulls away. I see tears swimming in her stormy grey eyes, but she quickly blinks them away. "Now your wedding gift will come when you need it. I don't know when that will be, but you'll know when you get it."  
"Thank you, Mom. I love you too."

"I have to go. Goddess business and all. I'm glad I got to see you." She says and disappears in the same puff of grey smoke she came in.

I start weeping tears of joy when she's gone. She loves me. She's proud of me. She _hugged_ me. A first to all of her children. I'm glad for Aphrodite's blessing once again, for otherwise my make-up would be a mess right now. I start heading over to the party and Percy joggs over, once again in his black cargos and green trident shirt.

"Hey WiseGirl. Athena was looking for you."  
"She found me. So. Have you talked to Maya?" I ask him as I lean into a hug.

"Yeah. she's actually moving to San-Francisco until Next summer. Something about a family thing with the other nymphs there. We'll keep in touch like we did when I first moved to New Rome." He tells me.

"That's great." I say, and we start walking back to the reception.

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Your new wife has open ears."  
"Remember that honeymoon you planned out?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's canceled." He says flatly. I stop dead in my tracks, making him stumble a little on the sand.

"Hold up. Run that by me again."  
"Those honeymoon plans are canceled." he says again.

"Okay, you have three seconds to explain before till death do we part comes a lot sooner than expected." I tell him

"This.." he flips out a gold coin and I catch it in mid-air. "Is our wedding gift from my father. If you throw it in saltwater of any kind it transports you to Poseidon's personal beach house on Olympus." He says, a little more excited this time.

"Wait. We're honeymooning on Olympus?" We both break into a smile

"Yeah, WiseGirl. We're honeymooning in Olympus."

...

Percy and I walk the streets of New Athens hand in hand with my head on his shoulder. The city isn't exactly bustling yet, but it's getting pretty busy. For one thing, a lot of older demigods who don't have families or have families who don't notice their annual disappearance to camp, have started to move into the houses and apartments. those Under 15, the coming of age age in ancient times, go to Hera's Youth center, basically an orphanage. Yes, I still hate her, but She's the goddess of Family, and an Olympian. I had to give her something.

Businesses are starting to spurt up too all over the place. Chiron says that within just one short year, the city will be up and running and just as active as Athens was. The Hospital is especially up and going. Will Solace and a bunch of other Apollo and Asclepius demigods have made that a top priority, so that's in full operation now. But right now, everything is just so peaceful. The stone roads are so quiet as we walk them. After a while Percy breaks the blissful silence

"Annabeth?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"This city is amazing."  
"Hmmm."

"You look really beautiful in that dress."  
"Hmmmm."  
"My hair's on fire."  
"Hmmm."  
"Is that your answer to everything?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Seriously though." He says, and stops, then spins me to where I'm facing him. ''Say something."  
"Well, I love you, and I'm glad that I married you." He grins

"That was a really good thing to say. And for the record, I love it when you get tired. Or stressed. Or really excited. Or put under pressure of any kind."  
"Why's that?" I say drowsily.

"You have a southern accent that breaks through."  
"I do?"  
"Well, you always have a light one, being born in Virginia, but when you're tired or whatever It gets really thick. I love it when it does."

"Well then, Darlin'" I say with the thickest accent I can muster. "I love you, and I'm glad I married you." I say and kiss him. When I do I guess he throws that coin Poseidon gave him in a puddle or a fountain or something, because suddenly a green mist surrounds us, and we turn into mist. A few moments later we reappear in solid form on some sort of beach, with the ocean water lapping over our ankles. I break down and start crying right then and there. Percy doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. He remembers the Death Mist from Tartarus all too well, and that mist was just a painful reminder to both of us. He just holds me until I stop, and while he tries to stand strong for me, I can feel him tremble although he's desperately trying not to.

"Sorry." I say and wipe my eyes.

"Don't apologize." He says, both gently and sternly. "I remember it too."  
"What a way to start a honeymoon." I joke and he scoffs

"Yeah, Dad probably wasn't thinking about the whole death mist thing when he gave us that coin."

"Do you wana go inside?" I ask him, spotting a beach house not 50 feet away from us.

"Actually, Miss Annabeth, I was wondering if you would be interested in a midnight swim." He tells me in a mock southern accent

"Mrs. Jackson if you please." I say, making him laugh. "And yes, Percy, I would love to. Just let me go inside and get a swimsuit on. Poseidon said our clothes would be here, right?"  
"He did. I'll wait right here." He says, kisses me for half a second, and I run inside, searching for the masters bedroom. Yes, I designed Olympus, but this Beach House is far outside of the City, and wasn't damaged during the Titan war, so I took no part in it. Finally I find it, and I see our bags on the King size bed. No, more like god size. But I unpack our bags in the dresser, and take out the bikini Piper helped me pick. I take a deep breath and undress, then put it on. Suddenly a red mist covers me like it did when Aphrodite gave me the blessing, and when it clears I'm in the black string bikini, but my hair and make up have been changed. Now i'm in an upside down french braid with a ponytail, and just the basics of makeup, with cherry red lips. But my heart is starting to pound through my chest. The last time anyone saw me this naked, I was coming out of my mother's head.

"He's my husband." I tell myself. "We're married." I say. I take one more deep shaky breath and head outside. I don't see percy on the dock, or anywhere for that matter.

"Percy?" I call out. Suddenly I feel him grab me and throw me over his shoulder. He drops me on my butt when we get to the dock, and takes off my Yankees hat, becoming visible as I stand up.

"Woah. I could get used to this." He says.

"Did you expect me to dress like a nun?"

"Well..." I hit him in the arm. "Kidding, my beautiful bride."

"We going to swim?" He answers with a flash of a smile, then tackles me into the water. He forms an air bubble around us for me, and gives me an underwater kiss, Just like he did three glorious years ago.

We swim for at least two hours, until I'm almost too tired to keep my eyes open. Water regenerates him, but it seems to be draining me. We walk hand in hand to the bedroom, my heart about to fly out of me. I can feel Percy's pulse too. And he is just as nervous as I am. We both know what comes next. We're married, alone, on our way to bed on the first night of our honeymoon. And it's terrifying. I have worked so hard to keep my virginity the past 19 years, and have succeeded. Now I'm about to lose it to the love of my life, and it's a great and awesome thing, but it's still scary. And Percy is feeling the same way, I can tell. I take a deep breath when we get to the bedroom.  
"I'm going to freshen up." I tell him. "Slip into something a little more...Sleep friendly."  
"That's fine with me. But it's not like we'll be doing much sleeping." He says playfully. This is how Percy deals with fear. He hides behind jokes. I take another shaky breath and head into the bathroom. Yup, just as I suspected, Aphrodite came through. There's a "Dress" Hanging on the wall. Really all it is though is a shimmering grey bra with a lace skirt going maybe 2 inches down my leg. Maybe. Once again the red mist surrounds me when I change, and when it clears my makeup is very subtle with lighter accents than before. My hair is now in a waterfall braid with wavy curls. I take another deep breath and step out of the bathroom. I don't see Percy and am not exactly surprised when he picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He falls down next to me, and My heart rate spikes again. He leans in and kisses me for a good long while, both gently and firmly as we crawl under the covers. My hands start running through his hair and he pulls back, not far, just far enough for him to talk. His lips still brush against mine when he speaks.

"Annabeth, I love you. But I need to hear you say it. Do you think you're ready for this? That we're ready for this?" I pull back farther and sit up.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he sits up, facing me.

"Are we ready for _this_? Cause if you don't think so, I'm willing to wait until until you feel comfortable. No matter how long that might be." I smile at him and kiss him.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm ready Percy. We both are. We're married. We're ready for anything." I say. He smiles and kisses me. But this time, I'm not scared.

 **So that's Chapter 7! Really hope Y'all like it. And Finally! I did an update on time! Write a review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As far as honeymoons go, our was pretty good to say the least. We had Poseidon's personal beach house all to ourselves. We got to tour olympus. I get numerous requests while I'm there for me to help either build or update what I have built as soon as my honeymoon is over. I'll be plenty busy, that's for sure. Each day brings some new surprise in this paradise. When the day for us to leave comes around, I almost don't want it too. Okay I totally don't want to. But I also don't want to overstay my welcome in a god's home.

"Kinda sucks to leave a place like this." Percy says as he packs his suitcase.

"I am going to miss my Aphrodite Blessing." I say. "As soon as we leave olympus it'll be gone. "

"You'll still look beautiful."  
"But now it'll take work."  
"No it won't." He says.

"Okay you earned a kiss." I say and lean in.

"I love you." He says.  
"I love you too." I tell him as I finish zipping my suitcase shut. "Ya know I probably got thousands of dollars worth of Clothes this past week from Aphrodite's blessing." I say.

"I just got really nice clothes."  
"I got nice and fancy clothes." I say. "What was your favorite part of the honeymoon Seaweed Brain?"

"First night." He says quickly. "You?"  
"Maybe the Ball they threw in our honor. I got that really awesome sapphire ball gown." He puts his hand on my forehead and then my cheek.

"What?"  
"Just checking for a fever. Normally that would be the part you would rather avoid."  
"Percy!"  
"What?"

"Even I like to dress up every now and then."  
"Holy Hera. Miracles do happen." I hit him in the arm and he zips his suitcase shut, and we head outside and climb onto our Pegasuses, a beautiful buckskin mare I got as a wedding gift from Artemis that I named Spirit, and Percy secures our bags and climbs on Blackjack. For a while we just trot on the road instead of taking flight. I honestly like it better this way. I hear the pleasant clip clop of their hooves on the stone road, the gentle bumping up and down on their backs, and just the fact that it's taking longer to get out of Olympus. The air up here is so fresh, the sky is so blue, and it's always so peaceful here.

"What are you thinking of?" Percy asks me softly.

"Just how nice everything is here. How perfect everything always is."  
"To me, that's the one imperfection."  
"What?"  
"Everything being so perfect. never anything wrong. not a crack in the road, not a brown spot in the grass, not one building with faded paint. I like just little things like that. The little imperfections in life." Suddenly my phone rings.

"Oh, hi Piper." I say.

''Annabeth we've got a problem."  
"What is it?"  
"Look I'm really sorry to bother you. I know that it's the last day of your honeymoon but we need you and Percy back right now." she sounds frantic and worried.  
"Hold on Piper! What Happened?"  
"It's Hazel." It takes a minute for me to get my voice to work.

"What?"

"What's happening?" Percy asks

"Shh!" I tell him  
"Annabeth she's really sick. Like in the hospital nectar through an IV sick." My stomach suddenly gets knotted.

"What happened?" I say getting more worried by the second.

"We don't know." She says.

"We'll be right there." I say and hang up. "No more taking our time. We got to go." I say and kick Spirit into a fast flight gallop. Percy quickly catches up.  
"Annabeth! What's going on?" He shouts over the wind

"It's Hazel! Something happened. They're not sure what, but apparently it's bad. Really bad. She's in the hospital right now." I shout back at him. He gets that look on his face that just makes me want to cry. Pain and suffering but not his own. He suffers with all of us. He feels all our pain. And I love him for it, but it also breaks my heart.  
"Let's go." He says and kicks Blackjack into an even faster flight. I urge Spirit to try and keep up. As soon as we get above Camp we dive until we're about 2 feet off the ground and then our Pegasus' spread their wings and gently land us Right outside the hospital. Percy and I run inside, knowing that Blackjack and Spirit will just wait for us outside. We quickly find Piper and Jason.

"What's going on?" Percy asks frantically. Jason looks up and Shakes his head.

"We don't know."  
"No one knows?" I ask

"Hazel might. But She's in no shape to be talking."

"Oh gods." I breathe. "Has anyone told Nico?" I ask. Jason nods his head.

"We Iris-messaged him. He's trying to get here as fast as he can, but something is up with his Shadow-travel. It'll be a while."

"No one really noticed how bad she looked because of my mother's blessing." Piper tells us.

"Can we see her?" Percy asks.

"No, she's in the ICU. Frank's in there right now, and even he's not supposed to be. He turned into a bee and snuck in." Piper tells us.

"So we're just supposed to sit around and wait?" Percy says, but it sounds like a demand.

"That's all we can do." Piper says. I've never heard her sound so hopeless. But that's what we do. For about 3 days. It's agonizing. Percy and I go to our apartment and put our stuff away, Shower, and grab things we'll need at the hospital. Piper does the same when we get back, then Jason after her. We just sit there hour after hour day after day. Sometime, I'm not exactly sure when, but sometime they move Hazel to a private room, where we're all allowed to be. More waiting. Frank turns into a bulldog and just lays at her feet. It hurts to see her like this, just so pale and wiped out and lifeless. But after a while my stomach starts to growl at me. I look up at everyone. Piper is passed out on Jason's shoulder. He's gently stroking her hair with one hand, and squeezing the armrest so hard his knuckles are purple with the other. Percy is just messing with the water he poured on the floor, making it change shapes, spreading it around, Spell out words, all that stuff. I stand up.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." I say. No one really even stirrs. "Do Y'all want anything?" I ask. Still no response. I start heading out of the waiting room and down to the cafeteria. Unlike the camp, there isn't any magical plates here, So I actually have to pay for my salad. I kind of like this though, having actual food that is actually cooked that you get to go and pick out. I sit down and eat, due to not being able to take anything out. I'm about half way through when Piper runs down so fast she almost can't stop herself when she comes to my table.

"Piper! You okay? What's wrong?" She just shakes her head, gasping for breath. "Is Hazel okay?" She stares at me for a second.

"She's waking up." She says. I drop my fork and get up, sprinting up the stairs taking 2 or 3 at a time, Piper following closely on my heels. "Annabeth Wait up!" I don't slow down for a second. We get to her room and I run through the door.

"Hazel!" I say when I see her siting up. I am barely able to stop myself from hitting her bed.

"Annabeth." She says gently but weakly. Frank squeezes her pale hand. I look around the room and see Nico.

"Oh hi Nico." He smiles at me and squeezes Hazel's other hand. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." he says. _An Hour? How long was I gone?_ I think to myself. "Hazel what happened?" She shakes her head.

"I'm fine, really." She says. "There's no need to make this big a fuss." She says in her thick Louisiana accent.

"You've been in a coma 4 days now, Hazel. 4 days. Something happened. Tell us." Percy says. He sounds very authoritative, and his green eyes look fierce. it's not directed at Hazel, just at the situation. She winces a little and takes a deep breath.

"Alright. As you know, my curse is gone. The gems don't appear unless I want them to, and if someone takes them it doesn't do anything to them. But It takes it's toll on me now. At first I thought it was just like Nico's shadow travel, making me tired, But I guess it does more of that if I summon them." She says.

"And you have done a lot of summoning lately." I say. "For us." She looks at me as hard as she can.  
"Annabeth, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I knew I was taking on too much."  
"Well, you're not doing any more. Not ever. Hazel, you had us scared to death." Frank says. She nodds.

"I won't. I knew I was taking on a lot, but I didn't know just how bad it was getting." She tells us. And gods, she really looks terrible. Her usually beautiful hair is tangled and matted. Her normally radiant skin is dull and pasty. She has sagging bags under her eyes, and just looks all around horrible. "I promise." She whispers.

...

She's in the hospital for the rest of the week. She doesn't even have the strength to get up. We all take it hard, but Frank takes it the hardest. He won't talk to anyone but her. Nico's a wreck. but little by little she gets better, and better, and eventually she's cleared by Will to leave. Back to New Rome.

"Hazel are you sure you're ready to travel all the way back there?"  
"Positive. Nico's helping me shadow travel."

"Can you endure that?"  
"It takes a toll on him, not me."  
"You know what I mean." I say to her.

"Yeah I do. I also know that I've been cooped up in a hospital for almost a month, and I am not staying here any longer than I have to."

"Alright. Just promise me you'll be carefull." She smiles and nodds.

"Ready?" Nico says behind me and I jump.

"Nico! You scared me. I've told you not to shadow travel behind me and scare me." He only slightly smiles.

"I'm ready." Hazel says and gives me a hug. "Bye Annabeth! I'll miss you!"

"You too. And when you and Frank pack up mine and Percy's apartments, use Hermes Express. I'll pay the shipping." I say.

"Will do. Got to go. Love you!"  
"Love you too." I say. "Bye Nico!" I say and give him a hug. He flinches but then hugs me back. he's actually taller than me now. "It was good seeing you, even if the reason I did sucks." I say.

"Bye Annabeth. You too." He says, then I watch him and Hazel jump through a portal back to New Rome.

... 

I walk up to my building and climb up the fire-escape to my and Percy's apartment. The window is already open so I just crawl through. Percy is sitting on the cough we got among many other furniture given to us for our wedding, most of which hand crafted by either the Hephaestus or Athena Cabins.

"Did Hazel and Nico make it out okay?" He asks when he sees me, turning off the 72in Flatscreen, another gift from the Hephaestus cabin. It actually makes me feel kind of Guilty having all this, though I don't know why.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss them and Frank." I say. He nodds. "So what are you up to Seaweed Brain?" I ask him.  
"Well, I was watching the Mets, but now that you're home I think I'll go ahead and start working on those fleet plans for the Navy." He says.

"That's actually happening?" I ask as I sit down on the floor and pull my things out from the hidden trap door I keep my work stuff in. He smiles at me. "What?"

"I really like how you work sitting on the floor. It's cute."  
"Well thank you, honey." I say and he laughs. "What?"  
"You just got your draw back." He says.

"I guess it's just a southern' thing." I say. "It comes and it goes."

"But yes, we are starting up a Navy. I don't know how many people will enlist though. Romans aren't too found of Neptune, and Greeks are only soldiers when necessary. But what are you working on Wise-Girl?"

"Plans for Olympus. I got so many gods and goddesses asking me for things while we were in Olympus."

"Let me guess. Aphrodite is at the top of the list."  
"Oh yeah. She wants a new temple for herself. Mainly a place to hook up."  
"Sounds like Aphrodite all right."  
"Percy I am designing a brothel. This is a little weird for a girl who stayed virgin till her wedding day."  
"Well, she is the goddess of love, lust, beauty, lust, lady of the doves, lust-"  
"Yeah Yeah I get the idea. I also have to design a new garage for Hephaestus, a new house fro Hermes, and Zeus wants a new throne. Apparently the one he has had for millennia is getting a little too "Old Fashioned" for him. He laughs.

"Alright well good luck with that. I have a Navy to start."  
"Thank you. I wish luck upon you as well." I say and he laughs. We both work in silence for 3 hours until it's dinner time.

"Take out?" He asks startling me.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm hungry."

"We could head over to The Hearth that Hestia's daughter Amy started, or we could head over to Fast Food that the Hermes cabin started."  
"Uh, I'm good with Fast Food. I've still got a lot of work to do." I say. He picks up the phone (Which I was finally able to add in the city designs due to a protective border)

"Alright I just ordered us 2 burgers and fries."

"Coke in the fridge?"

"Coke in the fridge." Within 10 minutes Connor Stoll is at our door with the food.

"Hey Connor!" I say when I open the door. He walks in with the to go boxes in hand, almost making my mouth water. "I didn't know you got a job." He smiles that Hermes child smile.  
"It's sorta a family business. Nice place."  
"thank you. you wana stay for a while?" I ask, and hope he says no. I'm just being polite. Wow I just realized how deep my southern Virginia roots go.

"No thanks I have work. I get paid based on delivery speed." I laugh.  
"Alright bye. You need to come see us sometime though."

"Will do." he says, gives me the food and lets me pay, and runs back out the door.

"Percy!" I shout. "Got the food!" I head into the living room and put it next to him on the couch. I sit back down on the floor and take my food out. "This looks like the best burger in the world." I take a bite and almost drool it taste so good. "I bet ya all I got these were made from Apollos sun cows. They taste that good." He grunts as an answer, like he always does when he's focused, and I finish my burger and look back at my designs. Aphrodite's temple is done, and so is Hermes' new mansion. I've got the basic idea of what I want Hephestes' garage to be, which leaves Zeus' throne. I decide to keep it simple and somewhat the same, still using marble, but polished now and smoothe instead of colom style. I put a lightning bolt on the front of each arm rest.

"There." I say when I finish sketching it. I've been working on these designs since we got back from Olympus. "Wana see?" I don't hear him say anything so I look up, and he is just fast asleep with drool making a perfect white line from his mouth to the back of his neck. I put a pillow under his head and pull a blanket over him.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." I say and kiss his forhead.


End file.
